oh my!
by pookiehatej00
Summary: just randomness me and my friend came up with. no romance now but mabie some yaoiness later. not very good! its my first. be kind!
1. Attack shigure! Yay!

Chapter one: attack shigure! yay!

yukismexi-kun says: Yo! dum Cat! smirk

Kyo-chan says: I am so gonna get you for that mahahahahahah

yukismexi-kun says:as if you couldent even get me if you were on steroids .:gezz i gotta get grip, i mean i seriously wanta hert this guy:.

Kyo-chan says: That's It I have had it goes up to land a punch on the Dam Rat.

yukismexi-kun says: dodge haha mised me dodges again if you keep riding the one trick pony people are gonna see right threw you smirk

Kyo-chan says:punches again and misses but as he punches he squares a kick right in yuki's gut you were saying

yukismexi-kun says:arrrrrrgg falls to knees then recovers quickly my moan turn! flips onto his hands and does a spinning kick hitting kyou squarly in the head 3 times hey did i know i could do that!

shigure says: walks in what are you children doing?

Kyo-chan says: gets up and hits Shigure in his testicals thats what we are doing. Y

ukismexi-kun says: .: is that healthy? hmm. prbobly not:. umm... yeah something like that . knealing down in frount of the poor hurt huggable shigure do you whant the ice pack again shii-chan? shigure says: nod nod oww

Kyo-chan says: yea well then go get it shugire stands on his hand Yuki and Kyo give each other an high five

yukismexi-kun says: heheheh walks into kitchen .: i want cheese:.

Kyo-chan says: Its in the Fridge okay smiles

yukismexi-kun says: thanks walks out with cheese in hand walking over shigure who is crawling to the freaser Kyo-chan says: goes and gets the ice pack and puts it up on the roof lets see him get it now

yukismexi-kun says:itll melt glansing at kyou

kyo-chan says: so

yukismexi-kun says: it defeats the purpose you stupid cat

Kyo-chan says: grabs the ice pack and puts in the big frezer up stairs. there its in the frezer yuki

shigure says: please give me the ice pack

ritsan-chan says: walks in hey, every one! oh, hi shigure. what happened here? laughed at shugire yukismexi-kun says:hi ritsan-chan! me 'n' the cat got in a fight the dog came in, caled us children and got punched in the privates by the stupid cat. the fresser bag got put in fresser up stairs so shii-chan can go get it himself. ritsan-chan says: umm... ok! oh! this is alu... looks around were is he goes out side then walks back in with some one ok everyone this is alucard-domo

alucard-domo says:glanse at destruction of room hello, good buy.looks at ritsan-chan sorry love i gotta go integra calls. kisses ritsan-chan on the cheak and disaperes in to the fog never to return

Kyo-chan says: i going for a walk any one coming?

shigure says: noo but get me the ice pack now!

Kyo-chan says: okay puts shigure on the leash he had finally turned to a dog we are going no.

haru-kun says: oh hi kyo bye kyo runs up to yuki

yukismexi-kun says: hello hatuharu-san thinks: helllllllp me

haru-kun says: oh my beloved i hope you are well kisses yuki's feet in reverence

Kyo-chan says: throws the dog bowl at haru before leaveing

haru says: thats it kyo and chases kyo down the block

Kyo-chan says: when got back finally i have lost him

yukismexi-kun says: you shore on that looks at hatsu who is sneacing op on kyou look out! grabs Kyou out of the way as hatsu thros a brick at kyou's head

kyou-chan says: oh my gowd! you just saved my life!

yukismexi-kun says: ofcourse

kyou-chan says: why?

yukismexi-kun says: only i am alowed to kill you my dear stupidcat-chan

Kyo-chan says: oh okay then by the way that cheese you just ate had poison in it gives an evil laugh got you there.

Shigure-kun says: still crawling up the stairs and got hit by the brick yuch that hurt.

yukismexi-kun says: ack! choke choke get the antidote!

Ritsan-chan says: it just so happens i have it hear wips a glass vial out of his obi(sash) and administers it to the reching yuki there much better!

Kyo-chan says: that was for rat poison there was all so the un curable expeted by a cat redish. hehe

yukismexi-kun says: what? meanie

Kyo-chan says: laugh an evil laugh muhaha if you say sorry and mean it i might help you.

Shigure-kun says: HELP ME NOW PLEASE KYO, YUKI OR SOMEONE

Akito says: walks in and goes up to shugire what happend here stupid dog ? goes to the fridge and grabs the ice pack and hands it to shigure here you go, and calls the family doctor.

yukismexi-kun says: wow i am miraculusly cured hatorilover-sama cured him

hatorilover-sama says: sorry pestios dog nothing i can do for you kicks shii-chan in the nuts again

shisure says: ow! akito-domo, my love, there herting me!

akito says: do i care! bah, stupid dog

Kyo-chan says: go akito and Hatorilover-sama.

hatorilover-sama says: where is the litte annoying girl. thinks: i need totell her howto make this lots life missible i need to tell her we found her dad thinks not get her now for us silently laughs so no one can hear him yukismexi-kun says: you mean thoru or kissa or momiji

hatorilover-sama says: is momiji a GIRL.

yukismexi-kun says: probobly i dont know

hatorilover-sama says: I mean Thoru who else would i mean who is not one of us.

yukismexi-kun says: thorus a girl? and i kissed herr? she cant be a girl!

hatorilover-sama says: yuky hahaha

Kyo-chan says: tough luck yuki lets bash shugire again some times

disclamer I don't own any furuba OR helsing charecters all I own is this story and hika-kun(later in the storie) ok so don't fuss 

please review rant flame of other wise thankyou 


	2. Yuki loves Cheese?

I apologise for the scrappiness of the previous chapter. I'm only learning! Sorry

Oh I DON'T own any fruits baskets characters however I DO own Sister Serlina, Sister Ruby, Sister Heaven and Brother Dammed.

They will apeare later in my story

-0-

Yuki walked into the kitchen and moved over to the fridge.

"I need cheese. Give me cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese now!"

Kyou was sitting at the table and staring at yuki who didn't notice in his lust for cheese.

'Cum'on man you ate all the cheese and then you sent Thoru out to get some more.'

"Oh! ... ...Cheese? You have cheese? GIVE ME THE CHEESE!" Yuki threw him self at Kyou with a murderous glint in his eyes.

'I will only give you cheese if you do as I say for the next two weeks, deal?'

Yuki stoped short.

"Cheese?" he said sitting down on the floor

'I'll take that as a yes!'

Kyou then threw a chunk of cheese at yuki. Yuki jumped up and caught it in his mouth

"Before you get any more I want you to clean up my room got it?"

"Cheese!" yuki nodded his head reverently.

-0-

ONE WEEK LATER

-0-

"CHEESE"

'NO'

"..." yuki waited a minuet

"NOW CHEESE?"

"You still need to clean up my room to get your next slice of cheese"

Yuki runs to Kyou's room and cleans it in record time then pops up in front of Kyou

"CHEESE!"

"It's in my wardrobe"

Yuki runs up to Kyou's room to get the cheese out of the wardrobe and all of his clothes fall out, so yuki outs them up and on the bottom he saw some cheese and ate it.

-0-

Sorry it's so short. PLEASE review!


End file.
